Death Note High School
by Byakko the war god
Summary: Life in high school, but with Death Note characters! Hint of ?xOC. Alternate Universe.


Death Note High School

Chapter 1

_'Light, if you want to be the valedictorian in high school, you're going to have to beat me for it.'_

'_No way, L. I'm going to be valedictorian in high school.'_

'_We'll see about that, Light…'_

L sat in the school's library, looking over his textbook during study hall. As of the beginning of his senior year at Wammy High School, he was tied with his childhood friend and academic rival, Light Yagami, for the valedictorian spot. Both have been advanced classes since their freshman year and have done more than enough work that they could graduate early, if they chose so. L glanced over this textbook and sighed to himself; he felt bored with everything in the book and everything that was being taught. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy wrapped in red paper. The teen unwrapped it and ate it, lazily flipping through his textbook. From behind the bookcase, he could hear several girls gossiping about how cute his friend Light was to them. The dark haired teen pulled out a pair of ear plugs and put them in, then continued studying.

On the other side of the library, Light sat a table and opened his textbook. He began working out some problems in his notebook when he felt someone walking up behind him. He smiled. "Misa, shouldn't you be studying for you Literature test?" the brunette asked as a girl with blonde hair in pigtails hugged him and giggled. "I've studied for that already, Light," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"But, Misa. I have to study too. I want to make sure I graduate valedictorian," he said, smiling.

"Are you and L still talking about that?"

"Of course. Ever since elementary, we've been pushing each other to do our best and to be at the top."

"Really? You knew him since then?"

"L and I are childhood friends. We went to the same elementary and middle school."

"Whoa…" Misa said, sitting down, "So, what was he like back then?" Light closed his textbook and leaned back in the chair.

"You wouldn't believe it… but he was as active as any kid that age: playing tennis, running around, just being a normal kid. It was around the 7th grade that he stopped playing sports and began focusing on studying. You remember how he looked that first day of class, right?" Misa nodded as Light stood up with his book under his arm, "He's become even more withdrawn since then: you can clearly see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair is even messier than ever, like he just crawled out from under the bed… his uniform is baggy and wrinkled and is hanging off of him. Even his diet has altered; he eats nothing but candies and sweets, but he doesn't gain a single pound…"

"Light, if you're finished talking about my good looks, it's time for class," L said, standing behind Light. Misa jumped a bit and Light sighed as the three of them headed to the classroom.

As they entered the room, Light saw three of his other friends: a young man with shoulder-length black hair and rectangular glasses looking over a small book, Teru Mikami; a young woman with short black hair parted to one side looking through her textbook, Kiyomi Takada; and another young man who resembled L except for the red eyes, B. Light saw other students he recognized but rarely spoke to himself.

"Good morning, Light," a small voice said as Light looked down in front of him. A boy, about 12 years old, in a freshman's uniform, all black, with curly white hair and cold grey eyes, stood in front of him, twirling his hair. Even though he was far too young to be in an advanced senior class, he was also too young to be in high school all together.

"Oh. Morning, Near," Light said, walking pass him, "Did you have any problems with the assignment last night?"

"I didn't. It was a little too easy..." Near said, sitting at his seat in the back of the class. As the others took their seats, a young woman walked in, dressed in the senior's uniform, white, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and deep cearulean eyes. Mikami, almost instantly, lifted his head. "The angel of Wammy High has made her appearance." The girl stopped and smiled at him. "Teru, you say that everytime you see me. Aren't you tired of saying that?"

"Of course not, Alice... your presence here at school is a great one.You truly are a blessing to have around." As Alice continued to her seat, L couldn't help but stare at her, studying her face. Light nudged L lightly in the ribs. "She's pretty hot, don't you think?" Light said quietly as L pushed his elbow away. "I don't know... I was trying to remember who she was."

"That's Alice. She's been in our classes since seventh grade, even though back then, she was really thin because she was sick." L looked back at her, pressing his thumb to his lips, somthing he often did when he was thinking.

"I have to say, she's filled out nicely. I think I do remember her now... wasn't she the one who passed out during Gym once?"

"Several times, really. She's suffering from some sort of disease..."

"Oh." L said as their teacher walked in with white hair, glasses and a noticable bald spot.

"Morning, everyone," he said as a few students snickered at him, "Yes, yes, I know. I have a huge bald spot."

"Mr. Rodgers," Alice said softly, "There was something in the assignment you gave that I didn't understand."

"Don't worry, Alice. I will go over it," the teacher said, turning to the board. This was the way the day went: attend class, survive the day, and study for exams. More or less the most boring 8 hours of the day. L figured that the only real reason for attending classes is to get the valedictorian spot. Light did tend to keep L's attention with his friendly competitive spirit, but L felt like something was still missing...


End file.
